Rambling On
by Gnome90
Summary: A bunch of ficlets, some cute some funny...Contents include heavy alcohol, apple picking, Cain singing and Cain's childhood. Enjoy!
1. More Than Just a Little Tipsy

**_THIS IS MY DISCLAIMER FOR EVERY FICLET HERE ON IN. I OWN NOTHING, AT ALL..._**

The stars in the sky winked, twinkling delightfully over the OZ. It was a scene that would have been well sketched amongst the pages of DG's sketchbook. However, on this night DG had no intention of sketching. Instead, her mind flooded with questions of Cain's location. The young princess thought it best to give her Tin Man a night off, a well-deserved night off.

"But who will keep an eye on you?" Cain had asked.

"I can keep an eye on myself. Nothing has really happened in a while, and I highly doubt anything will happen in a few hours that you're gone."

DG could see Cain clench his jaw slightly. Leaving DG was not something he did often. The palace often called him the Tin Shadow. No matter where DG was, Cain was right behind her, hat tilted low so you can barely see his eyes, gun ready, just in case.

"Fine, I'll go. But only for a few hours okay?"

DG cracked a smile, she hadn't meant to, but she couldn't resist. "Go ahead. Go have a couple of drinks." The words were more or less commanded as opposed to suggested.

Now the command was slightly regretted. It was growing late and DG wanted Cain to be back before she went to sleep. The first hour or so was relaxing and quiet. The hours slowly rolled in after that and DG began to suffer from withdrawal. She made her way over to the door and peeked outside into the long corridoor. The moonlight casted the strangest of shadows. One of them however, simply didn't look like the rest. DG squinted and saw a tall dark figure stumbling in the dark. As the person got closer she knew who it was.

"Cain?"

"Princess!! Hey, what are you still doing up?" His voice bounced off the walls loudly.

"Shhh….You'll wake up the whole OZ." She giggled a little. It was rare for Cain's voice to be so loud and boisterous, when it was it meant he was angry. But this time was different.

"Nonsense! Those people sleep like rocks!!" Again his voice danced down the corridoors, this time he noticed. "Oooh. Did ya hear that echo DG? That was awesome. Echo!" He yelled down the long hallway listened as his voice traveled. "You try it DG."

"Cain, be quiet!"

"Oh come on Princess. Live a little. You know that's not how it's done. Would you like me to show you again?" Cain stumbled a bit as he readied himself to make more noise.

"NO!!" DG said loudly and grabbed his arm pulling him into her quarters.

"There you go. That wasn't so bad. I think you're catching on." DG felt like falling over and laughing. At the same time she was frustrated, how could Cain go out and get drunk?

Cain lept onto DG's bed and threw himself into the plush pillows. DG laughed outloud at the situation before, figuring it was better to have fun with what was going on.

"W's so funny?" The words slurred as he sat up.

"You're drunk!" She said with a huge smile across her face.

"Pss…please I am not!" Cain went to get off the bed too quickly and landed on the floor on all fours. DG simply laughed and went to help him up.

"Oh really? You're NOT drunk."

"Nope. I always get off the bed like that. It's a rare talent." A smug, stupid smile landed on his lips, his grey-blue eyes shiny and distant.

"Of course you do. C'mon, get back on the bed."

DG climbed into the bed and found herself laying side by side with Cain.

"So what'd you wreck while I was gone?"

A shocked gasp leapt out of her throat. "Wreck?"

"Uh huh. You're always wreckin' something DG, so what was it?" He said cooly.

"I do nothing of the sort."  
He scoffed. "Please, do you remember your first ball? You broke that huge vase 'cuz you ran into it."

"That's no fair I was pushed. Glitch had a clumsy moment and…."

"And what? It rubbed off on you." He laughed his joke and sighed as DG stared at him, her mouth half open in shock. "I have to admit though… you're cute when you do stuff like that. It always makes me smile."

He leaned over talking right above her. She took in a deep breath and could smell the alcohol mixed in with his smell. It had an odd scent, something she simply wasn't used to, but wasn't entirely repulsive. She smiled up at him.

"Oh yea. I think it's embarrassing."

"Nah. People in the OZ don't really care about things like that. I still think it makes you look cute." He leaned in a kissed her on the cheek and then rested his hair against her chest.

DG wrapped her arms around him an kept close in attempt to make up for the lost time. He stood quiet and eventually fell asleep, his light snoring filling in the silence that flooded DG's ears.

* * *

"Ooww." 

"Well, if it isn't the Drunk Man who has awoke from his slumber." DG smiled, his head still rested against her chest.

"What time is it?"

"Early, I guess. A little after sunrise." She hated that part, it meant everything was over and Cain would go back to his normal, more serious self. She craved Drunk Cain for just a little longer.

"Oh my head!… It's so bright in here." He shielded his eyes from the blinding sunlight.  
"It's called Hangover. That's what happens when you get a night off and get drunk."  
"Drunk! What?" He immediately sat up, realizing he'd spent the night in DG's room, on her chest and entirely drunk. "Aw man I'm in so much trouble. How bad was it? Who saw me?"  
"You're funnier when you're drunk and it was late, I doubt anyone saw you."

"That's not funny DG." He said sternly as DG smiled widely. "I could get into a lot of trouble for this." He cradled his aching head and queasy stomach. "What did I say?"  
DG smiled rememebering the almost compliment she had received. "You denied being drunk, that falling off the bed was a rare talent and that we should yell down the hallway just to hear our echoes. You said people in the OZ sleep like rocks. Oh and that I was cute when I was clumsy." She raised an eyebrow and Cain turned a shade of bright red. He turned his head a little, moving his eyes to a separate part of the room, ashamed of the night's actions.

"I'm sorry...If I said anything offensive."

"Nothing of the sort." She assured, "C'mon. Let's go to the kitchen. I've been drunk plenty of times in my life and know just what you need for that hangover." Cain gave her an inquisitive look as DG grabbed his wirst and dragged him out of the room.


	2. More Than Just a Little Stuffy

The palace was all abuzz. That night was the OZ's first ball since the fall of the witch. It had been prepared for rather quickly, much to the dismay of DG. Her mother held up the dress she would wear.

"Isn't it gorgeous DG?" Her face beaming with joy and pride.

"Uh huh." The response gained a small giggle out of Cain, who, as usual, was not too far away. The Queen turned her attention to him.

"Mr. Cain, I sure hope you don't think you'll been getting out of this, do you?"

"I was hoping I did.." He mumbled, DG shaking her head to the mumble.

"The seamstress is tailoring your suit as we speak. There will be a fitting later on today for you, just to make sure everything fits properly." Behind the Queen, DG made faces at Cain. He bit his lip to hold in the smile.

"Stop" he mouthed as soon as the Queen turned away and DG simply rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long day and eventually an even longer night.

* * *

Cain stood outside of DG's door, waiting for DG to get ready. For the most part he was dressed. The suit fit him nicely, though the collar was tighter than he liked.

"That's they way it's supposed to fit," the seamstress had barked after he questioned the way it fit him.

He frowned doing his best not to suffocate when DG opened the door. The dress was an off-white color, it llooked like cream. Its edges laced with thin gold. The make fit her perfectly,conforming to every curve of her body, cutting off right beofore her shoulders revealing her porcelain skin.

"Wow. You look beautiful."

She sighed looking frustrated and, without wrinkling his suit, grabbed his arm pulling him inside. After closing the door she blurted, "I can't get the stupid thing to close." Her back now faced him and he saw the problem. The zipper dipped low against her back, leaving her skin exposed. Cain scolded at himself for staring at her so hard.

"Can you help me out here Cain?" He walked over to her and carefully zipped up the back of the dress.

"There, perfect," he said spinning her around. "You really do look beautiful."

DG just rolled her eyes, blushing slightly at the attention,.

"I would sigh at that statement, but I can't really breathe in this thing."

"Tell me about it," Cain said trying to adjust his collar for the thousandth time that hour.

"Hang on just a minute," her face going through sudden changes. "I know there is a tie with that suit. Where is it?"

Cain's face looked contorted as he held out the black tie. "I can't get it on right,"he said sheepishly, like an innocent child.

All DG could do was shake her head. She grabbed the tie and fit it under the collar of his shirt as she tied it properly, stopping at couple of times to catch her breath from the tight dress. "You make it sound as though you've never done this before."

"I haven't. I never really went to any of the balls. When I did it was short-lived. I hated it, still do."

"Well that makes two of us. There, NOW you're finished." And he smiled, finding it entertaining that he needed help from DG in getting dressed. Something sparked the moment setting it on fire and suddenly Cain felt warm. He was unsure of why. Maybe it was that dress and how it made her eyes look, her skin, how close they were to each other in this one moment, how intoxicating her smell was to him. Maybe, between the tie and the collar, he really was suffocating and this was the effect of the lack of oxygen. Either way all he could do was inch closer and closer to DG.

"Cain…?"

A kiddish smile spread on his face. "You really are beautiful tonight, DG." The end of the sentence seemed to magically produce a kiss. Neither were sure how. Cain didn't remember getting so close, but then again, neither did DG. Perhaps they met each other halfway. Or did he pull he in? Regardless, they were now stuck to each other. DG fingered the buttins of his jacket, running her hand up and down his chest. Cain's hands snaked around her exposed shoulder. He felt how cool she was and pulled her in close.

Both were receiveing too much enjoyment to want to pull away. Eventually, Cain began to feel dizzy, claustrophobic from the suit and how tight it suddenly felt. 'Stupid ball,' he thought to himself. He pulled away and gasped for air quietly. DG didn't seem to mind the end of the kiss, as she also needed to breathe. Her face simply looked as though it were in complete contentment. Another wave of dizziness set over Cain. The room started to feel small, too small. Everything felt as though it had been moved in closer. As he began fiddling with his collar and tie, a grin showed up on his face, "I think I need some air."

He left the room rather abruptly, leaving DG to herself. She stood in the middle of her room, still trying to catch her breath.

"Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad after all," the two thought to themselves.


	3. More Than Just a Memory

"Apples sound like a wonderful idea," the Queen said estaticly. '"I'll send out a few servants to fetch some from the orchards."

"No, no. I think we should go apple picking. You know go out and pick the apples ourselves." The whole room seemed to share the same confusesd look. All except Az, "That sounds great DG. I think we should do it mother. DG, me, you, Father. Glitch, Raw and Mr. Cain can come if they like. It'll be wonderful." Glints of happiness danced in her eyes, apple picking meant reliving childhood, something Az was always willing to do.

"It is settled then. Apple picking it is. We'll go to the orchards tommorrow."

"This is stupid DG," Cain said bluntly. "I can't believe you convinced me into this."

"Quit being so sour Cain. There's absolutely nothing wrong with going to pick apples," Glitch snapped.

Cain glared at him angrily. DG shook her head like she had so many times when Glitch and Cain bickered. Raw had made his way over to DG and inched closer to hir ear.

"Cain likes picking apples. Far deep inside,real deep, Cain likes to pcik apples," he said, spillingly out Cain's secret as the group made their way out to the orchards. The secret waas obviously spolen too loudly, for Cain's head suddenly shot up and his ears turned pink.

Tipping his hat just a little Cain said, "No I don't."

"Uh huh, liar." Glitch muttered out loud.

"It's ok if you like it Cain. There really is nothing wrong with it." Az's words sounded so innocent and convincing, Cain almost gave in.

"I donn't like picking apples." This time the statement was a bit too outspoken as it caught the attention of the Queen and Ahamo.

Ahamo grinned, "Then I guess you should've stayed at the palace, Mr. Cain."

Embarassed, Cain lowered his eyes to the floor.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Didn't I tell you that your issues of masculinity would catch up with you eventually." DG smiled at Glitch's statement. She had never thought about it that way, but now that she did, she agreed. Cain had guy issues.

"Quit picking on me," Cain muttered childishly, eyes still glured to the ground as they approached the orchards.

"Aww, what's wrong? Can't handle a little teasing." Raw laughed at this statement, which again came from Glitch. He seemed to be on a roll with the insults that late morning.

When there was no response, DG knew that it was time for it to end. "Ok, ok. Leave him alone."

"Thank you, Princess." Cain whispered and she just smiled.

"That just proves my point about the masculinity issues,"Glitch whispered to Az with a little too much volume. Az giggled and Cain turned to Glitch flashing his gun with a devilish grin. Glitch got the point.

The orchards smelled like fresh, ripe apples. Apples littered the floor some squished by careless walkers, others sitting perfectly on the ground. The trees were the perfect height, not too tall. Being the shortest, DG appreciated this the most.

Everyone went their own ways, grabbing and gathering apples in baskets. Cain stood under tree and simply watched. He really didn't mind going to the orchards and picking apples and at the same time he did. It made him think of Jeb. There once was an apple tree outside their old cabin. Cain would pick Jeb up and Jeb would reac into the tree, grabbing the bigest, juiciest apple he could reach. It was always bigger then the boy's small hands and mouth, still Jeb always insisted that he could eat the whole thing. Cain always ended up finishing it for him.

"Now, Mr. Cain. I know you didn't come all the way out here just to sit under this here tree," the Queen said inquisitively.

Cain removed his hat and stood, dusting himself off. Unsure of how to respond, Cain simply stared at her. She picked up on his uncertainty and, as usual, had a solution.

"Why don't you go help DG?" He glanced in her direction and nodded. DG stood staring beneath the tree staring up, figuring out how she'd reach the apples overhead.

"You look like you could use some assisstance." DG whipped around, "Cain, you're going to pick apples?"

"No, I don't like picking apples for the thousandth time. But you like to pick apples, so I'm going to help you." He got down on one knee, "Get on my shoulders."

DG carefully got onto his shoulders and Cain lifted her up. She snagged apples off the branches and handed them to Cain, who in turn tossed them into a nearby basket.

"So, why don't you like to pick apples?" She felt the shoulders beneath her shrug slightly. The movement made her sway a little.

"It reminds me of Jeb when he was little." Warm hands rested on her thighs, keeping her in place. She liked the feeling.

"Isn't that a good thing?" The response was a sigh.

"I missed a lot of things, cause of…well, you know. Picking apples is what I remember most from his childhood. That frustrates me."

"I don't understand." Memories were a good thing right?

"There should've been more. I should've done more things with him. I should've been with him more. I should've been there to watch him grow up. I missed it. Now he's grown, his own life. He's an adult." The words came out jagged, as though he was having a hard time putting them together. He hated spilling out his feelings.

Suddenly it came crashing down on DG. This seemed to something else she never thought of. Cain had spent Jeb's teenage years in a tin suit. He never got to do anything with his son. No story telling, like DG's 'father.' No one to teach Jeb how to do things. This also explained Jeb's seriousness about everything. Since he was little he learned everything on his own, he took it a upon himself to be the man of the house until his father returned. It seemed that both Jeb and Cain missed out on Jeb's childhood. Guilt overcame her and she frowned.

"Cain. I didn't know that. I would've never made you come here had I known that. Why didn't you say anything?"

"It doesn't matter now, Princess."

The day went by quickly. DG continued to pick apples until her basket filled. Not once after that did Cain make a complaint about picking apples or about the weight that seemed to be getting heavier upon his shoulders. In fact, he mostly stood quiet, even on the way home. Glitch still poked at him every once and a while, despite the threats he received.

"So did you enjoy yourself today Mr.Cain?" The Queen asked softly.

"DG did," he said, unsure of why his answers always came out wrong around the Queen.

"But you're not DG, Mr. Cain."

His hands moved to his shoulders which ached slightly, he'd definitely feel that in the morning. "It doesn't matter. So long as she is happy and she's enjoyed herself, then I'm happy."

An eavesdropping DG smiled at the response and her heart jumped just a lilttle. She walked quicker to catch up with Cain and grabbed his hand. He initially tried to resist, but DG was perisistent, refusing to let go.

"Princess, this is…."

DG smiled a toothy smile and cut him off,"This is what makes me happy. And if it makes me happy it makes you happy."

Both of them grinned at each other because they both knew she was right.


	4. More Than Just a Favorite Song

**_For the record: The song is "Your Guardian Angel" By the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus...and I don't own it that either. :-(_**

"_When I see your smile the tears run down my face I can't replace. And now that I'm strong I have figured out how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul and I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one…"_ She fixed the edges of her bed, tucking them in and smoothing them out.

"Are you singing?" DG's eyes went wide and she whipped around to face him.

"How long have you been standing there?" His face formed a smile, the rare kind that made his face bright and his eyes shiny.

"Long enough to hear you sing that song that you're always playing." DG had made sure to go back to Kansas and get some of her things including her much loved music and radio. She blushed a little at his statement. It was typical of her to catch Cain doing something embarrassing, but never the other way around.

"I love that song, it's my favorite." she spoke in her own defense.

"I know…" He responded, "I've just never heard you actually sing it."

"Ok, so now that you've caught me, what do you think?"

"You do the song justice," he shrugged slightly, doubting his own statement and DG hurled a pillow in his direction. It whizzed by his head as he ducked to avoid it. Once it hit the floor, Cain went after it and threw it back at DG squaring her right in the stomach.

"CAIN!!" She yelled and he took off down the hallway, knowing she'd be on his heels in no time.

* * *

Cain opened the Princess' door. No knocking was needed, no special request for entry. The door was always open to him, always. Inside DG sat on her bed, face in her hands, tears dripping between her fingers, her song blaring out of the nearby radio. It had been one of the days where the occupation of 'Princess' was simply too much for her to bear. Times like these were coming less and less frequently. However, there were always those days where holding it all together was just beyond her grasp. Cain knew this all to well and always made sure he was never to far off.

He took it upon himself to hit the pause button (it took him a while, but he learned to work the buttons). The silence of the room let him hear her muffled cries. He took her by the sides, made her stand and moved her away from the bed. One hand rested now rest on her waist, the other in her hand. Pulling her in close, he began to sway slowly. The next move he pulled took DG by surprise.

Lowering his head, he took a small breath next to her ear and sang,

"_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us. Days grow longer and nights grow shorter. I can show you I'll be the one. I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven."_


	5. More Than Just Advice

Cain fingered the object in his pocket. Glitch, Raw and DG had engaged themselves in a conversation with Jeb. Though, he was in their presence, he had detached himself from the conversation and had settled for drowning in his own thoughts. Taking in his surroundings, a sense of pride welled up in him all over again. He was proud of his son, for fighting for what was right, for becoming the leader of all those who also decided to also fight for justice.

Life had definitely changed for Cain. No longer was bitterness rooted deep in him. He had friends now. Real people, who actually cared about him and even his son. These people were once strangers, who knew nothing about him. Now they knew his every action and what every move meant. However, he was still learning to trust. In his heart he honestly believed no one was out to get him anymore. Still a lingering feeling of paranoia haunted him. Though he never let it show, he found himself questioning the acts of some.

His thoughts then fell on DG. Memories traced back to the day they first met. That dreaded tin suit and how he almost didn't take her and Glitch along. Had he not changed his mind he couldn't imagine the regret he'd feel. Now he was completely in love with her. Cain never thought he would be able to feel anything again. But DG helped him get over that. He learned how appreciate life again. How to appreciate the small things, like watching her laugh and smile.

Still an odd hollowness prevaded. He couldn't shake it. It was as though he was not whole. It felt like everything in life was there for him to enjoy, but he couldn't.

It was like he had nothing at all.

The object in his pocket caught his attention once more. He pulled it out and stared down at it.

"Are you expecting it to change into something, Father?" Jeb's question startled him, he didn't know the conversation had dispersed and that he was standing alone.

"Jeb..I.." The words got caught in his throat and Jeb smiled, glancing down at the ring his father held. "It's nothing son, really."

Jeb sighed recognizing where he got his stubbornness from.

"You know, some old guy once told me that if you don't have heart you have nothing." Cain blushed slightly, his eyes growing serious. "Father, your heart is with DG and until you realize that you'll always feel like you have nothing."

Cain swallowed hard wondering how Jeb could figure that out, but more importantly, knowing his son was right. If he didn't make DG a permanent part of his life, he'd never be whole.

He'd always have nothing.


	6. More Than Forgiveness

The four friends sat around the fire, each one telling the story of their childhood.

"What do you mean you knew Cain?" DG asked excitedly.

"When I was little, I lived with my grandparents. My parents spent a lot of time on business trips. Cain's family was distant neighbors, I remember." Glitch smiled at the memory, Cain, on the other hand, pouted.

"Can't we move onto something else?" He asked grudgingly.

"No. I want to know what you were like as a kid. Go on Glitch tell us." The reflection of the flame danced in DG's eyes.

"Hmm…Where to begin? I spent a lot of time inside as a child, mostly taking apart toys and figuring out better things to do with the parts. However, when I did go outside, I remember seeing Cain off in the distance playing with a shotgun." All eyes fell on Cain.

"I was practicing my aim, besides it was empty. My father kept the bullets and the gun in two completely different places."

"For obvious reasons. You were an angry child, Cain. You still are angry," Glitch mocked.

"Am not!" Cain protested.

"He never spoke to anyone. When I went with my grandmother to the market, I would see him. My Granny would insist that I go say hi and make friends, but I was terrified. He was so serious. Cain's hands were always in his pockets and he always shuffled around without looking at anyone."

"This is ridiculous, this is my childhood. Not Glitch's. Besides none of the stuff is true, I'd never shuffle." Frustrated Cain stuck his hands in his coat pocket. DG raised her eyebrow at the action.

"Glitch keep going."

"Where was I? Oh...yes. But one of the good things about Cain was that he was always helping someone. Coming home he's always carry all his mother's bags. Once he offered to help my granny with her bags."

"Glitch didn't help?" Raw asked curiously.

"Glitch was a weakling." Glitch glared at him hard. "I remember that. He was struggling with the bags. He must have tripped a dozen times and it annoyed me, so I offered to help. As a reward, I got the biggest cookie I had ever eaten." Cain shrugged, kicking at the dirt under his shoe.

"You also knew how to be a pain. Once, my granny kicked me out of the house. She claimed I needed to be outside more, so I went exploring in the woods behind the house…."

With a huge laugh, Cain interrupted. "He fell in a hole and couldn't get himself out." Everyone but Glitch laughed, as they imagined a smaller version of Glitch trying to dig himself out of a hole.

"Yes. Well, I honestly didn't see it there. Anyway, Cain came by. It seemed he was exploring as well and he found me. Instead of trying to help me out, he thought it best to have a conversation."

Again Cain laughed, "Yup. I said, 'Fine day, isn't it? How's the weather done there?' Aww, was Glitch angry, but I kept going. I sad, 'How's your grandmother? Tell her I said thanks again for that cookie, it was great.'"

"Then he left to get a rope, or so he said. While he was gone it started to rain. Finally, after I was soaked and stuck in the hole for what felt like forever, he helped me out and left." Glitch said with a hint of resentment.

"Glitch say something mean," Raw said, causing the story to continue.

"He didn't say thank you." Cain stated plainly. "But he did say he would never go out into the woods again and that he was going to take up dance. He also wished me all the bad luck in the world. See I knew it was going to rain, I could smell it in the air. I knew Glitch couldn't and I thought it was time for him to learn how to survive outside, without those gadget things he was always looking at."

"My Granny made me go to his house to say thank you. But Cain was bitter over the bad luck wish and didn't speak to me after that. Not even after the funeral." Glitch froze as the words slipped out of his mouth, Cain's head shot up.

"Funeral? What funeral?" DG asked as the story came to an abrupt end.

"Nothing. I shouldn't have said that." As he spoke, he didn't take his gaze off of Cain.

"Someone very close to Cain," Raw revealed. Cain sighed, knowing that eventually the story would come up again. Knowing how much energy it took to avoid stories like these, Cain decided it best to get it over with.

"It was my father's funeral. Not too long after Glitch and the hole incident, my father died while he was working in the field. The doctors claimed it was a heart attack, he worked too hard for his own good. But I was just a kid and I believed in all those crazy stories I heard. So I blamed Glitch. At the funeral, I refused to even look at him. When my mother asked me why, I told her the whole story about the hole and how Glitch wished bad luck on me."

His eyes glazed over as he spoke. "She said to me, 'Glitch had nothing to do with it. Wishing bad luck is nonsense and your father would be disappointed if he found out you were holding grudges. That's not how he raised you, Wyatt. Remember what he always told you about forgiveness.' My dad always said 'If you don't have heart, than you have nothing.'"

He nodded as he reflected on the meaning of those words. Jeb flashed into his mind and Cain knew his father would be proud to know that those wise words were passed on. "Then she made me promise that I would honor his memory in everything I did with my life."

As though it were natural, Glitch chimed in. "I felt horrible and tried to apologize. Cain just wouldn't have any of it. Then one day, he saw me with Granny at the market. He handed me a slip of paper and walked away. I didn't open it until I got home. I thought the paper would be stuffed with harsh words. But it wasn't."

Another smile snuck its way onto Cain's face as he recited the note he'd written to Glitch.

"Dear Ambrose, I don't hate you. But don't get stuck in any holes. If you do, you're on your own. Wyatt."

Raw broke the silence that fell upon them.

"Cain's father would be proud."

For the thousandth time that night, Cain smiled. His father would be proud.


	7. More Than Just A Midnight Snack

_I don't own anything but one lonely box of Frosted Flakes._

The kitchen floor was cold against DG's feet. The entire palace, including the cooks, was asleep. All except DG, whose hunger wouldn't let her rest. To her surprise the kitchen lights were already on. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the lighting, she then made out a familiar face.

"Princess, what are you doing awake?" An empty plate sat before him along with a half empty cup. He welcomed her presence with a kiss on the lips. sleep. The hunger bug has seemed to take over. That, and I wondered where you disappeared to, but now I guess I know the answer." She shuffled over to the cupboards and glanced at the items it held. Carefully, he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hunger bug? Didn't you eat dinner? You didn't skip out on it did you?" His asked, rested his head on her shoulder.

"No, I mean, I picked at it. The food here is strange. There are a lot of weird fruits here. I mean you guys have regular stuff, like apples, but some of your other forms of vegetation are strange." Her voice had an interesting sound, half tired, half disgusted over the food choice.

"No it is not. The food is good." The words said in the OZ's defense and he nudged her softly.

"It's strange. I miss food from the home. Stuff like candied yams and chicken parmesan. The breakfast is okay I guess. But I miss my Pop Tarts and cereal." Her eyes appeared dreamy as she reminisced on her former life.

"We have cereal. And what's a Pop Tart?" Blue eyes looked at DG in confusion, his lip thinned as he tried to picture what a Pop Tart is.

"It's this pastry thing with filling. It's got a whole mess of sugar and comes in a bunch of flavors, like chocolate and strawberry." Both their mouths watered at the description. "As far a cereal is concerned, it's good, I guess. It's just that it's mostly hot cereal. The cereals back at home were, again, sweetened and they were cold. You'd have to add milk to them. There were all kinds, Frosted Flakes and Coco Puffs were my favorite."

His face scrunched, "Those don't sound great."

Ignoring the comment, DG continued, "My favorite breakfast, though, was Eggos. They were toasted waffles with syrup on them. Or pancakes, my boss used to make them the best."

Meanwhile, DG had discovered a small container of pastries from dessert. Reluctantly, DG took a nibble and swallowed hard. Cain couldn't help but laugh at the sight he held in his arms. He felt bad for DG. After all, she had been uprooted from the life she knew, only to find out that her parents were robots and that she had to save a kingdom that she couldn't even remember.

"Pancakes and waffles?" DG opened her mouth to explain, but he beat her to it, "No, no. Don't tell me. I don't want to know."

"Why not?" She broke free of his grasp and turned to face him.

"I just don't want to know. They sound strange."

DG considered the thought, waffles was a strange name. "Fine, I won't tell you what they are."

The demeanor of the young woman changed as she went for another bite of the bland pastry. Cain closed his eyes and tried to imagine what life was like for DG. It didn't come as easy as he liked. He was accustomed to the food of the OZ, the bold experiments that sometimes went awry but mostly turned out to be edible delicacies. The fruits weren't so bad were they? Were the pastries really that bland? Maybe the food on the Other Side was better.

"So DG, do you think that one day I could taste these so called favorite foods of yours?" The response he got was exactly what he wanted. Her faced flashed with joy.

"Yea of course. Going back would be awesome. Then I'd be able to tell you what real food tastes like," she said smugly. With one last bite, she finished the pastry and drank some water to wash it down.

"So I'll see you in bed right?" Her eyes were now heavy with exhaustion.

"Of course. I'll be right there." Cain leaned over to kiss her once more. This time he lingered, wanting nothing more than to feel her lips against his.

"Love ya, Cain." She whispered and walked slowly off to bed.

"I love you too, DG."

He lingered for just a few more minutes in the kitchen, cleaning up the small mess they had created. Thoughts continued to flood his mind about food from the Other Side. Pop Tarts? Frosted Flakes? Candied yams? Most of the dished described meant nothing to him, but seemed to mean a lot to DG. Cain could feel his mind racing as he tried to figure out how he'd find a way to surprise DG. He knew she hated surprises. Still he could think of nothing she'd appreciate more than a plate of pancakes with syrup. Whatever that was.


	8. More THan Breakfast

_This story is dedicated to Zaedah….Who I envy because of her canine writing partner._

_Again, own nothing._

_**Cocka Doodle Doo…!!!!!**_

"Stupid bird," he said, swinging his feet over the edge of the bed knowing that he would not be able to go back to sleep. The sun had yet to rise and the whole house was dark. Cain shuffled his way to DG's room to check on her. The walls were covered in her drawings, clothes had been tossed randomly everywhere. He glanced over at the bed. The sheets were thrown back and messy. The bed was empty.

"DG?" His heart jumped as he thought the worst, where would she be at this hour? Racing around the house, Cain checked every room. Still there was nothing. Next, he headed outside.

"DG!" He screamed into the darkness as he ran in the direction of the barn. When he finally found her, she sat on a small stool dangerously close to a large black and white animal.

"DG what are you doing?" The gruff voice spooked her and the animal made an odd noise.

"Shh…Cain you'll scare her." He inched closer and watched as a white liquid squirted into a bucket.

As he rubbed his eyes to get out the sleep, he said, "DG what are you doing? The sun isn't even up yet?"

"Welcome to farm life, Cain. Are you interested in having breakfast this morning. 'Cause if you are, there's a whole list of chores. Milking the cow is just one of many."  
"DG that looks disgusting." His face contorted at the sight.

"Oh really? You didn't complain yesterday when you gulped down that milk like I don't know what." Remembering last night, he blushed. Milk seemed to be good stuff, even if it came from that strange creature DG called a cow.

Once DG had filled the bucket, they fed and gathered some eggs from the chickens. Cain carried the milk-filled bucket in one hand and held DG's hand in the other as the two walked back to the house. A part of the sky had turned a light shade of blue as the sun began to slowly rise. Dew covered the grass making it wet and causing it to make a funny sound as it was walked over.

He sighed, "If I knew that visiting your hometown required this kind of work, I think I would've stayed in the OZ."

"No you wouldn't have. I think you would have come."  
"I don't think so," the words spoken with a small scoff.

"Oh please Cain. Don't try and make it sound like you're not the curious type. You wouldn't have been able to resist the temptation of visiting the Other Side." Laughing, Cain nodded.

"Can we eat now?"

"Nope. Unless you want to just eat eggs and milk." The scrambled eggs and milk that sat before him looked plain by themselves. He looked up at DG with sad eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, Cain," she said kissing him on the cheek, "We still have pancakes and sausage to make. It won't be that much since it's just the two of us. Even though, you do eat for three people."

His jaw dropped, "I do not!"

"Cain, I've seen you eat. And I am telling you, you eat for three people." A scowl came across his face and he nudged her gently.

"Fine, if I am going to eat as much as I want I might as well help. How do we make these pancake things?"

DG shook her head as she reached for the pancake mix. "Pancakes are simple. Measure the mix and the water and add them together and stir until they are the right consistency." Cain watched as she measured the water and powder and mixed, all in record time. Eventually, she handed the mixing over to Cain and began to heat up a pan.

"Ok now what?"

"Now we cook them." Cain took a seat realizing that he was merely getting in the way. DG moved swiftly in and out of cupboards grabbing the tools she needed to make pancakes. He watched in awe. Every move was so fluid, so definite and all she was doing was making pancakes. A smile crept onto his face, wondering if this is what life would be like every morning if they lived in Kansas. If it was, he wouldn't mind living here, even if it did meant getting up before the sun to milk a cow.

Fifteen minutes later, a small stack of pancakes along with eggs and a glass of milk sat before Cain. DG placed the syrup, salt and pepper on the table and took her seat where her plate sat.

"Ok. So, NOW can we eat?" Cain's eyes pleaded with hunger. Knowing it would annoy him, DG stood up. His face changed to one that displayed annoyance as she crossed the table. Leaning over she planted a kiss on his lips.

They both smiled as she said, "Now you can eat."


	9. MOre Than Bugs and a Bike

"So tell me DG? What else does the Other Side have to offer besides pancakes, milk and lemonade?" They sat on the front porch watching the sun dip below the trees and drinking homemade lemonade.

"Hmm… Let me think. I've shown you what farm like is like already. Oh I know…My motorcycle." She leapt off the step and grabbed him by the hand, leaving her lemonade behind. DG led him around to the back of the house, where her motorcycle sat with its cover. Pulling back the cover, DG revealed what she called "her baby." The sun reflected of the slick shiny metal.

"Ok. I'll drive, you get to enjoy the ride." Cain's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute, DG. This thing doesn't look very…safe. Won't we get hurt riding this thing around?" But the words fell upon deaf ears.

"Huh…Us get hurt? No." She handed him a helmet, which he stared at slightly confused.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

"Put it on your head." Cain glared at her, mistaking the reply for sarcasm.

"That's not funny, kid."

"No, Cain. Seriously, put it on your head. They are helmets." Snatching the helmet out of his hand, she pulled it down over his head and he released a small "oof!"

After putting on her helmet, she swung one leg over the bike and then the other. She motioned Cain to take a seat behind her and he followed her directions.

"Hang on okay? I'll go easy, for your sake."

Cain wrapped his arms around her waist and held on, praying to whatever god watched over them that he'd make it out of the experience alive and intact. DG started the bike and the loud noise filled both there ears. Upon taking off, DG could feel Cain tighten his grip considerably.

She rode around slow a couple of times just so Cain could get a feel for the ride. Then she took off, having no restraint or consideration for the Tin Man who clung to her back desperately. Soon, Cain eased up and opened his eyes, which he had held closed up to now. The world sped by them at a disturbingly fast rate.

Cain was determined to shut his eyes until the whole thing was over. But something about the sight surrounding him put him in a trance. The green of the trees, the blue sky and the changing colors of the setting sun changed before him into one beautiful blur. The smell of DG's leather coat and the smell of the trees filled his nose as he breathed in deep. He keep taking in breaths, intoxicating himself with the surrounding smells, trying to implant them on his brain so he'd never forget. Sunlight beat down upon his back, between that and DG, his whole body felt warm and somewhat relaxed.

While the experience was new for, DG was reliving memories. The feel of the grips beneath her fingertips, the wind attacking her as she sped along the road. The only thing that was honestly new was not being alone. Usually, no one rode with DG.

Not ever.

She'd earned the Speed Demon reputation for a reason. No one ever hated themselves enough to get on a bike alone with DG. Her "mother" constantly harassed about how fast she went when she rode. Eventually, she gave up knowing that telling DG what to do only made her do the opposite.

By time they pulled back into the house, the sky was dark. Crickets chirped widely and fireflies seemed to be everywhere, lighting up the night for just a few seconds. They caught Cain's eye as he pulled of the helmet.

"Hey DG! Look! What are those?" He pointed out into the darkness, waiting for another glow to appear.

"Fireflies," she said plainly. Holding out her hand, DG went to capture one. At just the right moment, she clasped one hand over the other, leaving enough room for the bug not to be crushed.

"Come look at it Cain." Hesitantly, Cain peeked in between the DG's fingers. The small bug glowed an awesome bright green color and faded. The natural action left Cain in awe.

"That's awesome. I mean, there are some strange things in the OZ, just never anything like this."

"It sure is. As a kid, I used to collect them in a jar and poke holes in the top so they could breathe. I'd leave the jar on my windowsill, kind of like a nightlight. The man I thought was my dad said that was cruel. But I always made the holes big enough for them to escape while I slept." An idea came to DG and she ran into the house. When she came back, she held a glass jar with large holes in its top.

"Shall we?" Even in the dark DG could feel Cain smile.

The two took off in the darkness, catching fireflies and putting them gently into the jar. Soon the jar had enough fireflies. The two made their way inside to the house and into the bedroom. DG changed, set the jar down on her windowsill and leapt into bed. Cain snuck in behind her, wrapping his arm around her and intertwining his fingers with her. He showered her with a few kiss, laid his head down next to hers and watched as the bugs glowed. They kept watching the soft glow of the bugs until their eyelids were too heavy to hold up and every bug had made its way out of the jar.


	10. More Than Just Flowers

**Ok I don't own anything….And for the record, these stories are in no particular order. My brain comes up with ideas out of order.**

"Flowers?" Cain asked as he sat the bouquet that sat on DG's dresser.

"Yes. They're from one of the dukes. Jason, I think his name was." The gift seemed to be shrugged off as though it were nothing despite the wide smile glued on her face.

"Oh..." Cain said nervously, eyeing the flowers before him. Some of the flowers' petals had fallen onto the wood of the dresser decorating it with vibrant colors. He walked out of the room, pushing the flowers aside in his mind. "They are nothing, Cain. They are just flowers." He thought to himself. But the words did not convince him.

"So where are we going today Princess?" He said, buttoning the last button on his jacket.

"Err…We? Nowhere."

"Nowhere? What do you mean? Do you have the day off or something?" The look on Cain's face was that of confusion.

"Uh. No. Cain, I um, have a previous engagement for today. Remember that duke, Cadel, the one that sent me the flowers. Well, we are having lunch together." Her eyes wandered away from Cain's gaze. Something inside her sdfsg, knowing that Cain didn't approve.

"Lunch? Oh…Okay, well, how far away do you want me to stand? My job is to protect you so I have to be somewhere in sight." How many times did he say that to her in the past?

"You can stay nearby; just don't stay…that close. I have to go get ready. We're having lunch near the garden, okay?"

With that, she wandered off, leaving Cain behind. He watched as his world came crashing down. "But it's just lunch Cain, that's all." Still Cain wasn't convinced.

* * *

Lunch was hell. Period. There were no other words to describe it. The blood boiled beneath his skin as he watched DG laugh with some other guy. She smiled as he whispered something in her ear. Fists and jaw clenched, he was ready to pounce at any wrong move the young man would make.

"Cain angry," the soft voice of Raw startled him slightly, he and Glitch shared the same terrified look.

"Yes…Look at that…that…Idiot. If he doesn't stop touching her…I can't even believe she's giving that guy the time of day." Red flooded Cain's face.

"What has he done to make you so bitter?" The question spoken by Glitch stunned Cain, there was no answer.

"Nothing," he muttered. Glitch and Raw exchanged glances and smiled.

"Cain like DG."

"No Raw, I don't like DG."

But his mind convinced him of just the opposite.

* * *

"How was lunch with Cadel today DG?" Ahamo asked, before taking a bite from his food.

"It was nice. We had fun. We talked and laughed a little that was all really." DG said as she stared down at her plate. Her bright blue orbs fell into a gaze and her lips formed a smile.

Cain's expression was the exact opposite. The fork in his hand viciously attacked the plate's contents. All day he refused to speak unless it was absolutely necessary. Eye contact with DG had ceased completely.

"Mr. Cain, you've been quiet all evening. Are you okay?" At the Queen's question all eyes at the dinner table fell on him.

"Umm…No. If I may be excused, I think I need to go lay down." For a second time that day Glitch and Raw exchanged glances, this time they knew exactly what was going on.

DG headed straight for his room after dinner and knocked heavily on the door. Cain opened the door, he was still dressed in the day's clothes.

"How may I help you Princess?" The statement was dry, brittle. He gaze refused to meet hers.

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting funny since…It's Cadel isn't it? I know you don't like him, but he's a real nice guy Cain." On the inside, DG wasn't entirely sure she believed that and Cain picked up on it.

"If you say so Princess."

"Oh come on Cain. Quit shutting me out, what's wrong?" She pushed him into the room. Her eyebrows were bunched together and her lips stuck out just a little bit.

With this Cain couldn't resist a giggle, it was a face he'd never seen before.

"Cain, what is so funny?"

"That Cadel kid is a not worth it. I know, I know. I've never met him, but trust me DG he is a jerk."

The soft look hardened. "Cain! How could you say something like that?"

"Listen to me. I saw the way he acted at lunch. A real man pulls out the chair, even if there are servants there to do it. He makes sure she eats first and that she's happy. And he doesn't cuddle at the table, it's just rude DG."

"I don't know what you're talking about Cain." A hard glare covered the truth. Cadel did do some annoying things.

"You're not going to see it if you don't want to." Realizing that the words were a bit harsh he said, "Don't sell yourself short DG, you're too good for that. You need someone who knows how to treat a real lady. Someone who knows what they are doing. Not just someone who sends you flowers in a nice vase." For DG, the speech felt as though it's never end.

"And do you believe that person to be yourself, Cain?" Her arms were now crossed and she shook her leg just a little.

With that he kissed her. At first she stood a bit shocked at the motion, but in time she gave in and kissed him back. His hands were pressed against her cheeks and they remained there even after he pulled away.

A pride smile leapt onto his lips and with a twinkle in his eye, he said, "Of course I do."


	11. More Than Just A Little Tipsy Pt 2

**Okay. Raise your hand if you remember the ficlet where he got drunk. The thought came late (my brain works like that sometimes) but I thought he should get a vicious hangover too. I don't own anything, though I do appreciate reviews (they make me all tingly and what not.) Enjoy!**

"Ow." After a few vain attempts, Cain finally sat up cradling his throbbing head. He didn't remember what happened, but he was sure that the cream walls surrounding him were not his own.

"Morning sleepyhead." The high-pitched voice made Cain cringe. DG walked into the room holding a glass. Its contents unknown to naked eye. She noticed the look of intense pain that rippled across his face. "Oh I'm sorry. I forgot, I'll keep my voice down."

"What happened?" A dazed look came over him as he tried to piece together the previous night.

"I'm not sure. Why don't you tell me?" When a heavy silence fell upon the room, DG figured he couldn't remember. "Cain, you were drunk."

"Oh man! Drunk?" His eyes widened. "OW!" The small outburst clearly did him no good. "DG, how bad was it? What did I say?" The words came out in mumbles as DG struggled to hear what he said.

"You're actually a lot funnier when you're drunk." A devilish grin spread across her face as she mocked the hung over Tin Man.

"Not funny DG. Seriously, what'd I say?" An exhausted look now covered his entire body, almost as though he would fall over in the next few seconds.

DG smiled remembering the almost compliment she had received. "You denied being drunk, that falling off the bed was a rare talent and that we should yell down the hallway just to hear our echoes. You said people in the OZ sleep like rocks. Oh and that I was cute when I was clumsy." She raised an eyebrow and Cain turned a shade of bright red.

"Nobody saw me right?" DG could've sworn he was still drunk, the words were starting to slur.

"Relax, it was late. I doubt anyone saw you. I think you should drink this and go back to sleep." She handed him the tall glass filled with the unknown substance.

He squinted and looked at the stuff in disgust. "What the hell is that?"

"Secret formula for hangovers. I've had my fair share. I came up with the stuff on my own, it works great. One glassful and you'll be good. No one will ever know what happened. Don't ask what's in it."

After a small whiff of the mix his face turned an ugly shade of green. "Uh, Cain, if you're going to throw up, you'd better get off my bed."

A couple of breaths later his normal pale color returned. "No, I'm, I'm okay. Let me get it." 

He snatched the glass from her hand.

"Cain, I must warn you it…" but it was too late. Cain had already started to chug down the contents of the glass. He stopped halfway through the first swallow and almost choked.

Gagging he said, "Ew…It's…"

"It tastes disgusting. Drink it down FAST!" DG shook a little, the stuff did taste horrendous. He followed the directions of his experienced friend and drank down the thick liquid. Once the glass was empty DG took it back. Cain shivered in disgust.

"That was horrible." The weight of his body still felt heavier than it should and his head still ached, but, if DG was telling the truth, the side effects of his night off would be gone soon.

"That is what you get for getting drunk." She said in a matter of fact manner.

"No. That's what I get for listening to you and taking a night off." By now he had found his way back to the pillow.

"Excuse me? I didn't tell you to drink." The defense was small but powerful. Cain found a way to bring it back to DG.

"Actually you did. Your exact words were, 'Go have a few drinks.' Besides, you seem to be the old pro. You have your own concoctions and everything. How do you even know about being drunk?" Cain could feel the nausea still lingering in his stomach as he spoke.

"It was only a few times. But don't you think you can just get off that easy blaming me on your rough night. I said 'drink' not 'get insanely drunk.' What were you doing anyway?"

He groaned, "I don't know. I know I went to one of the bars and there were some people there. I don't even remember how I got back to the palace, let alone YOUR room." DG laughed remembering how he had stumbled down the hallway.

"I had to pull you in here. You were a mess. After our little humorous conversation at my expense you passed out right on top of me." They both blushed, Cain out of embarrassment. DG, on the other hand, recalled how he felt as he slept on her chest. She

tried her best to hide how much she enjoyed his closeness and the small kiss to her cheek.

"I'm, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have drunk so much. I guess I was just trying to unwind." He lowered his dark eyes, avoiding her completely. In his eyes the excuse was pathetic.

"It's okay Cain. No harm done. You should probably get some more rest. I'll wake you up in a while." They both agreed and an awkward quiet filled the room as DG made her way to the door.

"Um…DG." She stopped in her tracks. "I do remember a little of last night."

"Oh yea. Which part?"

"The part where…you put me to sleep." He smirked slightly, "Can you do it again?" Something inside her was unsure, but that part was clearly outweighed by the rest of her. She crawled next to him on the bed and both took the positions in which they had slept on the night before. His short hair tickled her chin as she wrapped her arms back around him.

"Thank you DG." He whispered softly. Once more his light snoring filled her ears, this time it did more than just replace the silence of the room. It put a smile on her face. One that she knew she wouldn't be able to get rid of for a long time. 


	12. More Than Just A Taste

**I'd like to give a small warning out for the end. It's a bit kinky (forgive me, I can't seem to resist). For the record, I do love mangoes and have nothing against green (you'll know once you read it...) I don't own anything! Enjoy! (and then review!) Much luv and thanks!!**

At the table sat only three, DG, Cain and Azkadellia. The Queen and Ahamo were away on what they liked to call royal business. Glitch and Raw had found themselves consumed with their own lives on this night and found no time to dine with their friends the way they wished.

"Try it DG. It's good." Az held out a piece of the fruit they were given for dessert.

"No." DG made a face as she stared at the foreign food that rested between her sister's fingers. It resembled a mango, only there was much more juice and the skin was smooth and an ugly faded green color. DG recalled on how much she hated mangoes.

"But it's good. I promise it is." Her face pleaded along with her words.

"Hah! The last time you said that it was just the opposite." She shuddered as she reflected on the last time she was bold and tried the different foods of the OZ. What had appeared to be an appetizing, flaky pastry turned out to have a repulsive flavor and was far too dry. The time before that she tried a candy that had an intriguing spicy flavor. It would have easily become DG's favorite if it didn't begin to fizz while it was in her mouth. She remembered how hard Cain laughed as he confessed that he hated the candy as well and that he simply did it to see her reaction. She didn't talk to him for three days after that one and she began considering living off of apples and water.

Once more DG's face contorted, there was no way she would trust her sister when it came to tasting new things. Their taste buds obviously had different preferences.

"Cain. Tell her something. Tell how her good it is." The platinum blond man merely shrugged. As usual, his eyes gave away the answer. He'd learned to steer clear of the two sisters' affairs. Getting involved always meant picking sides. Usually it was DG's, in his mind, despite being younger, DG was sharper than her sister.

"Oh you two are so stubborn. One doesn't want to try anything. The other doesn't want to do anything." Her hands flew in every direction as she monologued. The chair scraped across the floor and she made her way out of the large dining room continuing her wild speech.

DG and Cain sat quietly laughing to themselves about the outburst that had occurred before them. After a few moments of contemplation, Cain turned to DG.

"You really should try it. It's good stuff."

Again DG allowed her face to reflect disgust. She stared down at the plate, watching the thick fruit juice run in slowly different directions. The smell had wafted into her nostrils, filling them with a sweet, sugary smell. Still, as mouth watering as the scent was, DG couldn't bring herself to consume what sat before her.

"Staring at it does nothing. Stop making a big deal out of it DG. Just try it. It's not bad at all and if you don't like it you never have to touch it again."

"Oh sure, you and Az will probably just find something else to stuff down my throat." DG pouted slightly and Cain giggled, both recalling the candy incident.

With a wide smile he said, "You're being a baby DG." Taking a fork into his hand he stabbed at the fruit. "Here, try it." The words were more of a command as opposed to a suggestion.

Hesitantly, DG took the fork from his hand. Once more the sweet smell filled her nose. She took a bite of the bulky cut fruit and slowly began to chew.

Meanwhile Cain had taken it upon himself to move closer to her. Her deep blue pools focused solely on the food in her mouth, she hadn't noticed the movement. A swallow followed the long seconds of chewing. Upon returning to reality, DG took notice of how close Cain suddenly was. Her lips, however, stood still. Her eyes stared at him, unsure of what to expect. His lips, on the other hand, had a mission. He got close to her and with the tip of his tongue, licked a small drop of fruit nectar that found its way right below DG's lower lip. He followed the action through with a soft kiss. DG lips had immediately found their purpose as she deepened the kiss. His tongue glided along her lip, taking in the remaining juice that still lingered there. He could feel her breath get caught in her throat and he smiled contently against her.

Cain pulled back slightly, a bit dazed and confused as to why exactly he had kissed DG. What could cause a man to do that over a piece of fruit was clearly beyond him. However, confusion did not mean regret. It never did. On a regular basis he found himself kissing her with a reason that could not be put into words. Once he made the mistake of trying to explain how he felt, it turned into utter embarrassment. DG swore that Cain was so nervous she could hear his heart fluttering against his chest. The silence that followed their kisses then became golden and reflective for them both. No words were allowed simply because they weren't needed.

"So…?" His lips took no form, they didn't have to. His eyes smiled for him in the most crystal shade of blue imaginable.

A crooked grin found its way onto DG's face as she half-whispered,

"I think I found my new favorite fruit."


End file.
